


чиркнуть спичкой

by vishenka



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: по привычке





	чиркнуть спичкой

чиркнуть спичкой  
по привычке -   
это минутная слабость

жизнь - в кавычках,  
дурацкий обычай...  
а что-то ещё осталось?

дым - спасенье.  
и сожаленье  
с болью выходит из лёгких.

и на мгновенье  
снова стать тенью...

_Когда дым стал таким горьким?.._

чиркнуть спичкой  
по привычке.  
это его постоянство:

дурная привычка,  
жизнь в кавычках...

и, чёрт бы побрал, упрямство.


End file.
